Uchikawa
Uchikawa (内川, given name unrevealed) is a character exclusive to the movie of Osomatsu-san, as one of the many Akatsuka High School alumni seen in the opening part and the sextuplets' past. Overview Uchikawa appears to highlight the disparity between the sextuplets and the rest of their successful classmates, as well as to further remind how they can never truly advance or fit in amongst the group due to their lowly nature. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Uchikawa is a shorter, somewhat plump young man with black, spiked hair and wearing glasses. He is dressed in a yellow plaid shirt, a red tie, and brown pants. In the past, his hair was straight and with side bangs, and he wore the Akatsuka High boys' uniform. Personality Uchikawa is inquisitive as to the current situation of the sextuplets, curious as to what they're now doing for a living. He is astonished to hear Todomatsu's claim about being a salaryman, and even more surprised when other brothers lie about having the same job. However, he gets a little more openly suspicious and annoyed as things go along, expecting something to be up with their claims. Yet once when Osomatsu casually reveals that he's a NEET and that the rest are truly NEETs, Uchikawa is shown to be the most angered and offended by their lie and the reality of their situation, stating that as a former classmate he's ashamed of knowing a "NEET Village". Even so, he still offers for them to come to the after-party, but leaves them with a cutting remark that they wouldn't have work the next morning anyway. In the past, Uchikawa is shown to be energetic and outgoing, taking the present-day Todomatsu (who he believes to be the younger version part of his friend group) along to karaoke and proceeding to show off his off-key singing skills. His younger self is still rather perceptive though, and is concerned by the unusual behavior that Ichimatsu and Todomatsu have. Relationships Uchikawa is mainly seen in the company of Iwase-san at the bar, and they are the first two classmates to try and ask about the sextuplets' situation. While Uchikawa is more angry and openly disgusted by the truth, Iwase shows a more reserved reaction at having had to know the six and be involved in such a situation with them. He appears to be on great terms with Atsushi, excitedly greeting him when he shows up, and is easily calmed down. He is also seen as one of the first two classmates entering the bar, alongside Yanagita-kun. In the past, it would seem as if he was one of Todomatsu's other friends besides Atsushi, and he had some concern over how the sextuplets were drifting apart (not being aware that he and the other classmates had something to do with that insecurity). History Uchikawa was one of many Akatsuka High students that came to know the Matsunos, particularly after all the fellow students' mockery caused the six to try to split and differentiate more. However, even and especially now, the six stand out in a pathetic way and have no respect from their peers, since they have fallen behind and have no desire to advance and change. After the disaster of the high school reunion party, Uchikawa and the others left for an after-party. Though he bothered to ask if the six wanted to come along, he remained unsurprised at their refusal. Gallery Trivia *As confirmed in the film brochure, Uchikawa and other classmates taken their surnames from various baseball players (Fujita and Matsubara have enjoyed inserting baseball references into -san since season 1). He takes his name from Seiichi Uchikawa, of the SoftBank Hawks team. *Uchikawa is voiced by Kentaro Tone, who voiced Totoko's father and other minor roles in the show, including Atsushi in his debut. Since Tone was already handling Uchikawa for this film, however, Atsushi's role was recast as to not strain his voice and have him do two roles in the same scenes. Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters